


He caído en tus brazos

by withoutgender



Category: Spy vs Spy
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fanfiction, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutgender/pseuds/withoutgender
Summary: Fue agradable.
Relationships: Black Spy/White Spy (Spy vs Spy)
Kudos: 1





	He caído en tus brazos

**Author's Note:**

> Si, tremenda referencia/inspiración de Mother Mother tiene este fic
> 
> En fin, algo de hurt/comfort en español no hará daño al fandom de Spy vs Spy
> 
> supongo  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> TW// muerte, sangre, cortes, suicidio, mención a la depresión y pensamientos suicidas

-Sólo termina lo que tienes pendiente hace años.

-No... No así.

-¡Sólo dispara!

Le gritó un hombre vestido de blanco a otro hombre vestido de negro. En una oficina, en un edificio vacío en una ciudad oscura por la noche, estaban ambos enfrentados.

Black, como lo llamaban al hombre de negro, tenía una escopeta. Apuntaba a White, el hombre vestido de blanco.

Debía verse feliz, victorioso luego de acorrarlar a su archienemigo de hace años, estando a un gatillo de matarlo y ser espía de honor en su agencia.

Pero se veía confundido, aún procesando esos gritos. White lo incentivaba a que le disparara, estando de rodillas y con las manos a los lados de su cabeza. Su sonrisa parecía sincera pero tenía... Miedo.

-Sólo matame, es lo que tanto querías hacer.

Black aún apuntaba, dudoso. White no era así.

-Vamos, dispara. Acaba con esto.

Black se estaba poniendo nervioso. A través de su respiración, intentó calmarse.

-Acaba con mi sufrimiento.

Las mangas de la camisa de White estaban desabrochadas, mostrando cortes finos a lo largo de sus brazos. No eran heridas de batalla.

-Acaba de una puta vez.

Black, luego de unos minutos, bajó el arma.

-...Lo sabía. Eres un cobarde, después de todo.

Lo miró una vez más. El hijo de perra tenía agallas guardadas.

-Eres un cobarde, un inútil. No puedes con una simple tarea.

Mantenía la calma.

-No sirves para nada, imbécil.

Calma.

-Si tanto me amas, disparame en la cabeza.

Calma.

-¡Matame de una jodida vez, bastardo!

Basta.

Los nervios lo llevaron a disparar de una vez, pero no al punto donde la muerte sería pasajera, si no más abajo: en el estómago.

White, aún con la sonrisa, miró el agujero que había en su barriga. Soltó unas risitas, para luego caer al suelo.

Black pudo evitar que su frente chocara contra el suelo, poniendose de rodillas y apoyando la cabeza de White encima de sus piernas.

Estaba temblando por primera vez en décadas. Estaba viendo a su amante morir a manos suyas.

-Gracias, cariño... Lo necesitaba...

Rogaba por que no muriera, sabiendo que era en vano. Le repetía que lo amaba, que no fue intencional, que sólo fue un accidente y que lo curaría en un santiamén.

Lo último fue mentira.

White, aún con la sonrisa y algo de sangre en la boca por el daño, murió.

Black quedó ahí, apegado al cuerpo de su amante, con ríos como lágrimas en sus ojos.

Informó a la Nación Negra los resultados de su misión, incluyendo la exitosa muerte de White.

A pesar de haber sido premiado, ni el reconocimiento de su jefe ni los psicólogos de la agencia le quitaron de la cabeza la imagen de White al borde de la muerte.

Sólo quería caer una vez más en los brazos de White, ya sea para abrazarlo o para empezar una pelea. Sólo quería sentirlo una vez más.

Ahora sentía la punta de su pistola cargada, apuntando a su cabeza.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por hacerme escuchar Mother Mother, Ushu 
> 
> a


End file.
